Mori
by Mewfantasticgirl
Summary: Hi my name is Mori! My grandfathr is Kish, one of the attackers of earth. But he never talks about it. In this story I find out about what had happened.


Mori

Hi my name is Mori! I am 16 years old and my grandfather is Kish, the only one left of the original attackers of earth. Grandfather doesn't talk about his time on earth; he had been my age at the time. I know that he thinks about it everyday; sometimes I'd go to his place before he gets up, I would find him staring at the space next time him in bed, I've asked if he misses grandmother but he says "No, It's not her that makes me sad in the morning, its another" and then he would go quiet. In this story I uncover the whole thing. So please enjoy

Mori's P.O.V.

I looked out my window towards grandfather Kish's place. It was about one o'clock; he would be doing something idle. I got up from my bed and raced down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, Mori?" mother yelled to me.

"To grandfather Kish's!" I yelled back, dashing out the door

"Honestly, you are more like him than you're father or me!" my mother called out to me as I was dashing out the door.

Mother did speak true; I even look like him (well, I'm more like a female version of him). I had the same shade of green hair (I wear my hair in two, loose pigtails using dark red ribbons), amber cat eyes and the same cheeky smile. Mother always complained about me taking after my grandfather, the only thing mother, seems to like about me is that I'm pretty. When I was born I had a bit of forest green hair, so I had been named Mori which meant forest in one of the languages from earth.

I arrived at grandfather's house but the door was locked. I just transformed into a small white cat with a dark red ribbons, one tied around my neck and the other my tail. Here is another interesting fact about me, when I was two I started to be able to shape shift, it took a while to master but pretty soon I could change my form whenever I wanted. I jumped through an open window and found Kish in the sitting room staring blankly at a photo in his hands. I had seen him stare at the same photo before but as soon as he knew I was in the room (which was pretty quick) he would stuff the photo inside his clothes, I would always ask "What's that photo of?" and he would reply: "Nothing". It was pretty annoying so I kept my shape as a cat and crept up the chair's back and peer over his shoulder.

In the photo, I saw a human girl; she had ruby hair and brown eyes and a scowl on her face, she looked no more that 16. I looked carefully at grandfather and saw something in his face that completely turned me. He was looking longingly at the photo and seemed so sad.

I crept down the chair and transformed back into my proper form.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly.

Kish turned his head to face me with a look of horror.

"And don't say "nothing" again!" I said snapped quickly.

"Alright…alright…" grandfather started to say in his slow old voice.

"Who is she?" I repeated.

Grandfather gave a sigh and continued.

"Her name is Ichigo, I meet her when I was attacking earth" he said calmly. It's strange, that name rang a certain bell.

"Why do you have a picture of her?" I asked frowning.

"Because I fell in love with her, and still love her" he said sadly.

"I thought you love grandmother?" I said surprised.

"I was forced to get married not long after I came back from earth, I only liked your grandmother, never loved her like I loved Ichigo" He said still said calmly.

"Why is she scowling like that?" I asked looking at the photo.

"That's because I showed my feelings, I guess a little too quickly, as a matter of fact the first time we meet, I kissed her. She never returned my feelings" grandfather said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you meet her?" I asked curiously.

"You know the reason why we are not on earth now?" he asked.

"I know, the group of humans infused with endangered animals of earth, also known as "Tokyo Mew Mew", defeated Deep Blue" I replied.

"Yes well Ichigo was the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews" he replied.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, of all the things I had expected, it was nothing like this.

"Yes Mori, I know. But I couldn't help myself, Ichigo was different from every other woman I meet" Grandfather said quietly.

There was a moment's pause.

"One of the reason's I didn't get Ichigo was that she preferred this "baka tree hugger"!" He said angrily.

"Bet you didn't like him" I said smugly.

"Not a bit, tried to kill him several times" he said matter of factly.

There was another moment's pause while I turned all this over in my head.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I said finally.

"No, maybe she married the tree hugger, I don't know" he said sadly.

I could tell he was now lost in his memories so I left him there and went back home.

That night I couldn't sleep one bit. I kept thinking of that time, long ago that had done so much. It made had made grandfather a man with a broken heart. I was thinking about that "Ichigo"! What a bitch! I just couldn't stop thinking about her!

Finally I could take no more and got up. I dressed and snuck down stairs with my messenger bag, to the kitchen. Luckily my mother, father and three siblings were deeply asleep. I opened the pantry and stole a bit of food and stuffed it into my bag. I went into the hallway where we kept the family weapons and grabbed my dagger. I then went out the front door quietly and ran silently across the city to where a long strip of grass was.

There are several ways of travelling across space, the most popular way is to use a ship, the second way is if you are a creature of a certain element then you can simply "fly" through space, the very last way is to teleport but it is extremely dangerous.

Since I had neither a teleporter nor a ship, I could use my shape shifting skill. I transformed into what humans call a "pegasus", my bag was slung around my neck. I reared up and let out a high neigh. A glowing orb appeared on the end of the grassy strip. I charged at a full gallop at it. As soon as my muzzle touched the orb, I was flapping my white wings and soaring over stars in space. All I had to do was focus on where I wanted to go and I would find it easy enough. After about an hour soaring in space I came across a red planet.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly that planet is mars. It's right next to earth!" I brayed aloud (humans would just hear neighing).

Soon earth was in sight so I soared toward it and flew easily around the atmosphere. I soon spotted the city of "Tokyo" (in this form I have REALLY good eyesight) and broke through the atmosphere. I was sailing towards the city when I noticed something odd. From what I had been told, Tokyo was a polluted city, but before me was a practically a garden! There still were high buildings but the streets were filled with grass and trees, and people and animals were walking along the streets as causally as anyone could imagine! I flew down further then turned into an eagle and flew down the rest of the way and landed on a tree.

Everywhere I looked I saw plants, animals and humans living together peacefully! It was daytime so people and animals were bustling about on the grass streets, I just couldn't understand what had happened.

There was a group of school children with their teacher; walking towards a large building with a sign over the door saying "the Tokyo Mew Mew's research centre on earth" (I had been taught all the languages of earth). Curious I followed the group (still as an eagle) into the building. The inside of the building had animals roaming about, trees making archways and grass covered the floor! I flew with the group for a while and found something interesting.

Apparently, after the aliens had left, Tokyo Mew Mew had worked at saving the planet. Decades later, this was the result. All of the mews had died out, except for one, Ichigo was still alive!

I left the building with the group of school children and flew around the city, with intent to hunt Ichigo down. I finally located her residence, apparently when she got older she moved in with her daughter and grandchildren. I flew over to the window on the first floor and peered in the window (still an eagle). There was a woman in her forties and some children ranging from 16 – 8 were in a room, the woman and some of the children had ruby hair and others had dark black hair. I listened in for a bit but found nothing interesting so I flew over to the window in the next room, there was a man doing some research on a computer, I didn't find him interesting at all so I flew up to the second floor.

In there was something that made my eyes widen, in there was Ichigo, old and wrinkled but I could tell it was Ichigo, the same one from the photo. She was sitting on her bed reading. I flew to the tree next to the house and watched the family for the rest of the day.

Over at Mori's house

Mori's mother had set the table that morning with breakfast, all her children had come down and eaten except for one, Mori. The mother stomped up the stairs to her daughter's room and opened the door. Her bed was empty. Panic started to slither its way into Mori's mother, but suppressed it. She went down stairs to where her husband was.

"You seen Mori?" she asked her husband.

"No, I thought she had gone to your father's" he replied.

Mori's mother quickly walked to father Kish's place and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Father, is Mori here?" She yelled out.

There was a moment's pause as Kish walked to the door and opened it up.

"No, Mori is not here. Why?" Kish said calmly.

"She didn't turn up for breakfast, I checked her room and she wasn't there. I thought she had come here" She said worriedly.

Kish suddenly turned very pale.

Oh no" he muttered.

"What?!" She snapped.

"I think I'm going to have to take a bit of a holiday" he muttered.

"We're talking about my daughter here!" she exclaimed.

"I know, say can I borrow your ship for a bit?" he asked.

"Why?" Mori's mother asked confused.

"I think I know where she went" he replied.

"Then I'll go with you!" She exclaimed.

"No, I got her into one of my messes and now I have to get her out of it" He replied.

"Fine, but don't scratch the ship!" She snapped and walked away.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Mori!


End file.
